


A bored Callen

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetty has often said a bored Callen is a dangerous one, this time Sam finds out why, and why his partner is really so protective of their Operations Manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bored Callen

It has been said by Hetty and Sam many a time that a bored Callen is a dangerous Callen…Sam just thought it was because he got antsy every time he had to stay in one place too long, maybe Hetty was just saying that so Sam, Kensi and Deeks would keep an eye on him and not let him feel like he was alone.

Unfortunately Hetty was being literal.

Having been the last person to foster Callen before he went to college and university and signed up for the first of many stints in the 3 letter agencies he had spent some time with her and she had found out firsthand what that meant.

He was in his last year of High School when he had been placed with her. For years she had been his emergency contact who under all but the direst of circumstances should not be contacted.

* * *

He was standing on the roof of his current foster house as his social worker turned up.

"Callen?!" Helen called as she looked up, the fire brigade and police standing ready.

"Ma'am do you know the boy?" An officer said.

"Ma'am…what's his name?" the officer asked again pressing as the woman looked scared.

"His name is G…G Callen, he's 15," she said,

"I'm Matthew Wright." He said looking away from the boy for a second.

"Has he moved since he got there?" Helen asked.

Matt shook his head, "No…"

"Ma'am, are you his mother?" the officer asked.

Helen shook her head and Callen snorted derisively. "Ain't got one, no one cares about me." He sat down his legs dangling either side of the roof.

"Where is Mr. Landon?" she asked looking towards the house.

"Dead I hope." Callen said without looking at her.

The officers nodded to one another and drew their weapons and walked towards the house, all except the original officer who stayed with Helen to try and talk the kid down.

She nodded, "Callen? What are you doing up there?" she shouted.

Callen had been sitting on the roof looking out over the ocean and hadn't moved for an hour.

"You didn't answer my call." He said not looking at her.

She could tell he was hurting, but didn't know why.

"I was in a meeting, come on G, you're not a kid, you know I'd call when I could." Helen tried to placate him.

Matt looked at Helen, "Social Worker?" he guessed and she nodded.

Helen looked as Callen seemed to hold his arm tightly around his middle. "Damn!" she said under her breath.

Matt looked at her, "What?"

"It looks like he's injured again." She said, really hoping it was from some school sport related activity, but the meeting she had been in, with his teacher and principal from school made that very unlikely. He hadn't been to school in a week and he was looking really thin.

"G…Look at me?" she asked softly knowing he could still hear.

"No." he looked away, out at the Ocean, the ocean was safe, it didn't hurt, it didn't miss calls, it wouldn't put him back there…he wished he could just steal a boat and sail away…maybe he could be a pirate?

An officer ran from the house, "There is a dead child inside, and a man unconscious on the floor."

Police swarmed the house calling for ambulances and a coroner.

Matt and Helen never took their eyes off the kid on the roof.

"G come down, we can sort this, just tell us what you did and….." Matt stopped as G jumped up nearly falling, causing the bystanders to gasp in panic.

"Calm down kid!" Matt said.

"I…I didn't kill Terry! I didn't…I knew you wouldn't believe me!" he yelled, Helen was surprised, G kept his emotions in at all times but right now he was all over the place. "It's not fair it shoulda been me, he only had a week to go, then he was free, he had family…He shouldn't have done it!"

"What did he do son?" Matt asked.

G sat back down turning to face them bringing up his knees so his sneakers gripped the roof with his feet flat on them.

Helen gasped; Callen's face was differing shades of green, yellow and purple. As he moved she could see the bruising going under his t-shirt. This wasn't abuse, the kid had been brutalized.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"I tried!" G's head hit his knees and even from down there she could hear his sobs.

The fire brigade got a ladder up to the roof and Matt climbed it carefully.

"Hey kid." He said softly as he sat close by.

G jumped and moved away, "Don't…" he said

"I'm not gonna hurt you, but I want you to come down…please?" he asked.

"Why…I'm not going to jail and I'm not going near him…not again." He said as he wiped his eyes.

"I promise we'll do our best to keep you safe." Matt said.

Callen laughed, "There's no such thing as safe." He said the honesty in his words flooring the young officer.

Helen looked over the edge of the ladder holding on as tight as she could, "I have one place, no other placements, and not a man…I can guarantee that it will be safe, if she'll take you…"

"Why would she?" Callen asked.

"Because she has taken special cases before, and she's good." Helen said.

"Hey you're up a ladder?!" Callen said with a small smile, knowing how much she hated heights.

"Only for you G, now how about you come down this ladder and we blow this joint." She grinned at him.

He figured it would be a good idea to get down as he was starting to feel dizzy so he nodded.

Matt moved and helped him to the ladder and they waited as Helen carefully climbed back down.

As soon as Callen's feet hit the ground he swayed, but hid it until the Coroner and his assistant came out the first with Terry's body under a sheet, stopping to tuck the boys hand in as it slipped free from under the sheet.

He went white and Helen moved behind him.

The medics came through with Mr. Landon on a stretcher, he was awake and coherent. He looked around and saw Callen.

"I'm gonna kill you kid, I'm gonna find ya and gut ya and don't you think I won't." he snarled.

G took a step back as Helen put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him his world went black and he fainted.

* * *

Waking up in hospital there was a small woman sitting by his bed reading a book with strange writing on it.

He didn't move and kept his breathing steady so as not to alert her to his presence.

"Ah, Mr. Callen, I am glad to see you are awake." She said.

He wanted to move but his head was fuzzy and there was an IV going into his hand.

"Where? Who?" he said his mouth felt all dry and he noticed the arm without the IV was in plaster.

She handed him a cup of water. He looked at it warily but took a sip to wet his mouth with.

"Where you are Mr. Callen is in the hospital. You have a concussion and a slight skull fracture, a broken arm, 3 broken ribs and 2 bruised ones."

Callen shrugged, ignoring the pain it caused, "He's slipping, last time he broke all my ribs."

Hetty looked at him stifling the anger that nonchalant statement caused in her.

"How many times has he hit you?" She asked, her voice not concealing the anger she felt.

G looked at her and moved away, "Why? You a cop?" he looked at her and laughed, "No…you can't be a cop. Too short, but you are dangerous…so…maybe a lawyer? Or a social worker?" he asked. He pulled himself upright and tucked his knees under his chin as she moved to watch him.

She could feel the distrust cloaking him like a security blanket, she wanted to tell him, there and then that she knew his mother, that she had watched him his whole life and that she just wanted to protect him.

But she didn't answer.

"Look lady…if you're a lawyer just tell me what I'm being charged with, coz yeah I hit Landon with that lamp. He…he…killed Terry, he wouldn't stop, he just kept hitting and hitting and hitting…." His voice failed him and he closed his eyes as the painkillers took effect and he fell asleep sitting up.

Hetty watched as his breathing hitched and evened out signaling he was asleep again.

Helen looked around the door and signaled the smaller woman to follow her into the hall.

"Hetty Lange?" she asked.

Hetty nodded.

"I am sorry, I know you were only to be contacted in the direst of emergencies but I felt this was warranted, we don't have a placement for him, he needs somewhere to rest and heal if he's going to have any chance of graduating with his class, or keeping his GPA up for college," Helen said.

"What happened to him?" Hetty asked her voice low and deadly. "I put him in the system to keep him safe, and I find him in this state?!" she said.

Helen took a step back. "Are you his mother?" she asked, it hadn't said that in his file.

"No…I am merely someone who is concerned for the boy's welfare." She said cryptically. "You will transfer custody papers to me, I cannot adopt him, that is too dangerous but until he leaves care he will stay with me." She ordered.

Helen found herself nodding, "I will have to tell him…"

"You will tell him nothing, there is a reason his file is redacted, and it is for his own safety." Hetty admonished the woman, "But you can introduce me as his new foster carer, also his doctor dropped by and said he would be alright to go home tonight, so as soon as his medications and paperwork are ready then we will go."

Hetty and Helen walked into the room.

"You can't touch him to wake him up," Helen warned as she walked over to G.

"I'm awake." G said tiredly. "So can I get out of here, Helen?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes, we are just waiting for your medications, I have all your stuff, you never unpacked?" she said surprised, she had found all his stuff in his bag by his bed in Landon's house.

"What's the point only have to pack it again." He sighed.

"Maybe you'll get to unpack this time," the small woman said.

G rolled his eyes, "So I am off to prison." He decided.

"I wouldn't imagine so, I have not had my home called a prison before." She smiled.

"Who…?" Callen asked for the second time.

"My name is Hetty Lange dear; you will be staying with me for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I offered and you need somewhere safe to recuperate."

Callen shrugged and sat up grabbing his bag with his good arm. "Ok then, but I'm not staying." he sighed. He still didn't trust her, she looked at him like she knew more than she was saying, but one roof was as good as another and she looked too small to hurt him too much, besides, it wasn't like he really had a choice…so he followed.

* * *

Hetty sitting in her office watching Callen as he and Sam bantered good naturedly, smiled as she thought back to the day that brought G. Callen into her life, she watched as they walked upstairs into Ops to get the low down on their next case, both teasing Deeks and Kensi as they walked behind them up the stairs.

An hour later she got the call she always dreaded.

One of her agents was hurt, but not just any of her Agents. But Callen.

Walking into the hospital she saw the team waiting for him, "What happened?" she asked.

"The man we went to interview was someone Callen knew, someone from his past…He made us take the back, he didn't tell us, and he cornered Callen and he was hurt before we could get to him."

"Who?" Hetty asked she hadn't been given the name of this man.

"Mr. Landon?" Sam said

"Where is he?" Hetty asked.

"I had to shoot him, he was beating on Callen…he's dead." Sam said sadly.

"Good." Hetty said in a voice that Sam had never heard before, "Stay here I'll see how he is." She said.

Sam nodded as Hetty walked off.

For the second time in his life she walked into a hospital room to see the damage Landon had inflicted on her boy. For despite all the front she showed at work, Callen was her boy. As she saw him there she flashed back to the last time and the look on his face as he had entered the house for the first time.

* * *

"WOW!" he breathed, taking his sneakers off as he entered not wanting to ruin her floor. "How many kids you got lady?" G asked.

"It is Hetty, not lady…and just you."

"Yes Ma'am." Callen said.

"Let me show you your room." She said as she walked up the stairs, "Your room has a beach view and you have your own bathroom for privacy," she said.

Callen looked at this woman; she hadn't asked him for anything…Yet.

"You need to rest, the bed is all made." She said.

"I got my own," he said showing her his bedroll.

"As comfortable as I am sure that is you need to take your painkillers and rest doctor's orders, go wash up while I get you some water for your medications." She told him.

G washed his face, and knowing she expected him to get into the bed climbed in fully clothed with his shoes on.

By the time she had made it back upstairs, he was asleep. "Oh Callen." She sighed as she noticed he was fully clothed. She reached under the comforter and pulled his shoes off.

"Mine." He said in his sleep, trying to stop her with his broken arm.

"Don't worry, they'll be here in the morning," she said as she put his painkillers and water beside the bed. She stroked his forehead and smiled as he leant into the foreign touch, "Mama?" he said in his sleep.

Hetty sighed and smiled as she went downstairs.

It took a week before he settled with her and another week before she learned about what happens when a Callen becomes bored.

He had been resting as ordered in his room, sleeping a lot and eating meals with Hetty in the dining room.

One morning he woke up, it was dark outside and he'd had the familiar nightmare, being left alone. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was, and then he remembered, Hetty. He liked her she was kind and patient and had the most interesting stories.

But his arm was itchy, and it was hot, there was nothing for him to do and he had to stop the itch. He knew he wasn't aloud out of his room after dark except to go to the kitchen, but he needed to stop the itch.

Hetty woke up, it was 3 am. Something was wrong.

She looked at the light board beside her bed which lit up when a room in her house was entered. The light was on for the armory. She pulled her derringer out from her nightstand, put on her dressing gown and slippers and slowly climbed the stairs.

She opened the door to the armory to find Callen with a 12th century Japanese dagger trying to cut his cast off.

"What are you doing Mr. Callen?" she sighed as she watched him with the dagger.

"It itches, it's been two weeks it's gotta be better by now." He said his face screwed up in frustration as he tried to cut through the plaster.

"Mr. Callen…" she said again and waited.

"I'm coming," Callen put the dagger down and walked out the door.

"Why weren't you asleep?" she asked.

"I slept…Did a whole 3 hours, who needs more than that."

"Normal mortals Mr. Callen." Hetty said with a smile as she followed him upstairs, "Now, try and get some more sleep. We will take you to the doctors tomorrow."

"Why?" Callen asked instantly on his guard.

"Because we can get another x-ray done, if you are so sure it has healed, then they can look and if it has then they can take the plaster off for you." She said

She opened his door and waited as he stepped inside. He stopped two steps inside the door and waited, this was it he had woke her up and upset her, if she was going to beat him, anytime it would be now. He closed his eyes mentally preparing himself.

And jumped as he heard the door click shut and her feet pad quietly down the hall to her room.

"What?" he said confused and turned to look at the door, it wasn't locked, he hadn't been beaten…then he got it, she was one of 'those' foster parents, the ones who get angry hold it in and treat you like trash for the rest of the week, so he knew no food in the morning. Damn! He mentally kicked himself, if only she had given him a hint, he only had a day's worth of food stashed in his pack she should have saved more.

He grabbed his bag, sat on the bed and emptied it out, trying to figure out how many more days' he could get out of his supply if he was careful with it.

Hetty sat on her bed and watched him through the hidden camera and wondered if he was going to run, "Oh Clara, what your boy has been through, I hope he'll realize it is ok to trust someone." She said to herself watching as he portioned the food in his bag into rations and sat awake for the rest of the night, his eyes never leaving the door.

* * *

Hetty looked at Callen's team waiting outside, he hadn't regained consciousness and she wasn't sure what would happen when he did. Kensi sat in a chair holding Deek's hand both looking distraught at the injuries their team leader had suffered. Sam stood at ease outside Callen's door as if guarding it from potential enemies. Hetty nodded for Sam to come into the room.

"Is he awake?" Sam asked.

"No…but I need to discuss his injuries with the doctor, can you stay with him, I do not want him alone when he wakes." She ordered.

Sam nodded and took a seat near the door.

Hetty had been gone almost five minutes.

"I didn't do it…" Callen moaned in his sleep. "I didn't kill him…Please…Don't hurt me…not again…."

Sam looked for Hetty, but she was deep in conversation with the doctor.

Callen moved and brought his injured arm around to cover his ribs, "Ma…Don't let him hurt me…please…" he groaned and turned, curling up into the fetal position on the bed his back to Sam. Even from that angle Sam could see he was silently sobbing by the rise and fall of his shoulders.

Hetty walked down the corridor, "Mr. Hanna?" she said in surprise as he stepped out of the room.

"What did the doctor say Hetty?" he asked.

"Mr. Callen has a bruised shoulder, a broken rib and a hairline skull fracture, is he awake?" Hetty asked.

"I think so…but something is wrong, I think…"

Hetty pushed past him and walked into the room.

She could tell he was hurting, "Mr. Callen?" she asked.

"I didn't mean too…he killed Terry, not me, he's lying…Miss Hetty…I didn't kill him!" he said moving further away from the two people who had entered the room.

Hetty stopped and put her hand on Sam's arm, "Mr. Callen..." she said and smiled gently at him, "Do you trust me?" she asked.

Callen sat up and rubbed his eyes with his good hand. Sniffed and nodded.

Hetty hadn't told Sam of her suspicions yet, but she would need his help. "Mr. Hanna, if you can tell Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks that Mr. Callen will be alright, he needs some rest and they can go home, if you would I would appreciate it if you could come back and help me afterwards."

"Of course Hetty," Sam said

She sighed as the door closed, "G…it's ok, I'm here…it's just us." She said softly.

"Mama?" he turned and smiled a rare unguarded smile that she hadn't seen in ages and she moved to hold him.

"It's ok, I'm here." She said stroking her hand across his forehead.

"I kept them…the others…Safe didn't I?" he asked as he moved to lean against her.

"They are all safe, G." she said, "You did well."

He smiled as he allowed himself to fall asleep again.

Sam walked back in the room and stopped to see Hetty holding Callen's head whispering to him in Romani.

"Ești în siguranță acum fiul meu, dormi bine." She said and gently moved his head to the pillow. He reached out and grabbed her hand holding it tight.

Sam stared at the sight; he had long suspected that they had a closer relationship than they had both let on, but Callen searching for her hand in his sleep?

"Sam I need you to get a wheelchair for him, I'm taking him home." She said.

Sam nodded and walked out the door.

He returned moments later with the chair, "You gonna wake him up?" he asked.

Hetty shook her head, "I am still awaiting the final test results, and Mr. Callen needs to see his physician so he can be signed out into my care." She said.

Sam nodded; G wasn't acting like himself that was definitely for sure.

They waited, Sam watching Hetty out of the corner of his eyes.

"Mr. Hanna, if you have a question ask me directly." She said.

Sam shook his head, "No…No questions Hetty, I'm just worried about G." he said.

The doctor walked in, "Ms Lange,"

She stood up, "This is Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen's partner." She said introducing him.

"I'm Doctor Atkins, I've been looking over Mr. Callen's' chart, as discussed with you Ma'am, I have got his prescriptions for pain pills, but I am concerned about a few things he said while I was examining him earlier, I appreciated you waiting for me to do this last examination before you take him home." He said.

He reached over to touch Callen.

"Don't!" Sam exclaimed.

The doctor jumped back, "Allow me," Hetty said and put her hand gently on Callen's head, "Treziți-vă fiu, medicul are nevoie să vorbesc cu tine."

Callen slowly yawned and woke up.

"Has he gone?" Callen asked. "Landon? Did he get away…I didn't mean to do it, I didn't hurt Terry."

"Shh, that's alright now, you just need to talk to the doctor, he needs to check you for concussion." Hetty said, she tried to move away but Callen wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Mr. Callen, I'm Dr. Atkins, can you tell me the year?"

Callen tried to nod his head but he grunted with the pain, "2014, the president is Obama," he said with a slight smirk.

"So you've done this before." The doctor grinned,

"Yep."

"How old are you?" the doctor asked.

"fifth… Forty three."

"And your first name?"

"G." he said.

"And your last memory?" The doctor asked.

Callen got agitated, "L…Landon…he…he killed Terry and I hid on the roof…but…that's not…no…I moved from there to stay with my mama, and…and…then he was back, he was going to hurt my team, my family…I couldn't let him so I sent the around the back, but Landon saw me coming, then….then…he…" Callen closed his eyes. "But Terry died and he tried to blame me…"

"Ok Mr. Callen, you've done well, rest and I'll get your friends to sign your papers and I'll release you." He said patting Callen's arm and looking on as he flinched.

He nodded and Sam and Hetty walked outside, "He's still a bit jumbled in there, I looked through his records, and from what you told me the incident he was referring too happened when he was 15, I assume it is dissociative memories, from the attack on him then, I suggest he goes where he has someone to watch over him for 48 hours, if he isn't right by then please bring him back in."

Hetty nodded, "He will be going home don't you worry and thank you doctor." She smiled and walked towards Callen's room.

"Hetty, Callen can't go home, there'll be no one there to watch him, you should let him stay with me, I can put him on the sofa, Michelle won't mind."

Hetty smiled, "He will be going to my home, and I'll need your help to get him in the house."

"Of course Hetty," Sam held the door for her and they stopped to find Callen sitting on the bed mostly dressed trying to get his shoes on. He didn't look up and got mad trying to tie his laces one handed.

"God! Ma! I can't do it." He growled in frustration.

Hetty smiled, "You couldn't do it last time either, here, lift up." She said and pulled a chair over so she could do his shoes up.

Callen smiled the winced as pain shot through his head, "Thanks."

Hetty pulled the wheelchair over, "Come on, in." she ordered.

"I can walk and you can't push me in that," Callen argued.

"No but I can." Sam grinned.

"Sam? I thought you went home."

"Nope, taking you home first." Sam smiled he had heard Callen call Hetty 'ma' and assumed it was his crazy brain; he made a mental note to tease the hell out of him later.

Callen climbed into the chair, "Not so fast Sam." He groaned as Sam pushed him out of the door.

Sam grinned and pushed him at the same pace.

* * *

They arrived at Hetty's house and Callen stormed out of the car and walked to the door.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty said concerned at the stormy look on her boy's face.

"You gonna call her?" he asked worried, biting his bottom lip a habit she hadn't seen from him since he was a child.

"Who?" Sam asked thinking G had finally got himself a girlfriend.

"Helen." G stood at the door with his good arm holding his bad one.

"Oh a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Ew… no!" Callen snapped, "She's like 40, she's ancient."

Sam looked at him like he was mad. But Hetty stepped in, "No Mr. Callen, we do not need to call your social worker. Now, you go in and head up to your room, Mr. Hanna and I have some things to do down here." She told him.

"Fine, but I'm not staying." He groused as he stormed up the stairs.

Sam turned to look at Hetty, "what's going on?" he asked.

It's like the doctor told me outside, the skull fracture has led to a small amount of pressure being on his brain, his mind is stuck between being 15 and being 43. He knows he's 43, but he keeps thinking he's where he was when he was 15 and his first encounter with Landon happened."

"And where was he…I mean at that time?" Sam asked.

"After the incident with Mr. Landon, Mr. Callen came to live with me until he healed, however he stayed until he graduated high school and went away to college, coming back for only occasional visits after that." She explained.

"But you both said that G never stayed with you growing up." Sam said confused.

"We lied." Hetty said plainly. "How would you have felt if you knew about mine and Mr. Callen's relationship, you know how protective he is of his privacy, I ask that you keep his secret for him, one day he may tell the rest of you, but for now it is a part of his past he seems to be unwilling to share."

Sam nodded, knowing how much Callen did keep his secrets to himself, but he was his partner and he could wait and he would back him up.

Hetty filled a small tray with orange juice, tootsie pops and bananas and took it upstairs with Sam following while holding a small bag of medication.

Hetty smiled as she opened the door to see Callen lay curled on his side on the bed his shoes left underneath the bed, where she could see. He was already dozing as she took the pain pill from Sam and gave it to him with the orange juice.

He sipped it sleepily and swallowed the pill.

"I'm not staying." Callen said as he lay his head down on the pillow.

"Noapte buna, fiul meu" she said stroking his forehead as his eyes closed.

Callen yawned and as Sam closed the door he heard Callen's reply, "Goodnight Ma."

* * *

Hetty and Sam smiled at each other as they walked along the corridor.

"Are you sure he's going to stay the night?" Sam asked "he seemed pretty adamant he was going to leave."

Hetty smiled. "Mr. Callen has said that every night since the first night he stayed here." She revealed to him. "It's his way of still being in control."

"Still…I know G too; I'd feel better if I were around just in case." He said.

"So be it, Mr. Hanna, I have a large daybed in the study you may use if you wish." She told him.

Sam nodded, "Oh and Mr. Hanna, remember if you hear something in the middle of the night, make sure it isn't Mr. Callen before shooting, he gets bored when he's ill and as we know a bored Callen is a dangerous one."

Sam settled down and listened as Hetty pottered about in her kitchen and went to bed; eventually he dropped off to sleep himself.

At about 4am he woke with a start as a crash sounded from one of the rooms.

He drew his gun, mindful of what Hetty said.

The crash came again from a few doors down and a muffled expletive as there was a bang and the few lights that were on went out.

"Oh Bugger." Hetty said as she caught up with Sam, flashlight in her hand.

She opened the door to a room full of old electrical bits and pieces, "Mr. Callen?" she called out.

"It wasn't my fault!" his voice came back as she moved the flashlight around the room and found him sitting on the floor nursing his bad arm.

"What happened?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Stupid arm…" he said swiping a tear from his eye.

Sam was glad he couldn't see him; he figured he'd feel uncomfortable.

"Did you blow my fuses again?" Hetty asked calmly holding Callen's good wrist and feeling for his pulse, she could feel his heart jump a little bit. "You got electrocuted didn't you?"

"I'm not dead…I'm good." He said…"I can fix the fuses, honest I can." He moved away from her touch.

"G, it's alright, it's me…Hetty…the fuses are not important, you are. Now let me help you up." She said.

"I'm good." Callen groaned as he lifted himself up off the floor.

"G?" Hetty said, even in the dark Callen could feel the look he was giving her.

He smiled, "I'm sorry ma, and I'll go back to bed. I promise to fix them in the morning." He said and hugged her.

He took a few steps and turned around, "Why am I here Ma?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked a bit worried as she saw him shake his head in the moonlight that streamed through the window.

Callen shook his head, "Nope, but by the feel of it I hope the other guy got off worse."

"Oh he did Mr. Callen, now off to bed and stay there."

Callen smiled, "I'm not staying ya know." He said.

Hetty smiled, "Goodnight." She said as he kissed her head and went up stairs.

Callen turned at the top of the stairs.

"Night Sam." He grinned and went into his room.

* * *

"So…" Sam said "I'm not staying?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard Mr. Callen say he loves anyone?" Hetty asked as she closed the door to Callen's junk room.

"No…I haven't."

"Well you have now." Hetty smiled. "Goodnight Mr. Hanna." She said as she followed Callen up the stairs and headed to her own room.

Sam stood stunned at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well…what'd ya know!" he exclaimed with a grin. Hetty was right, Callen was dangerous when he was bored, but only to himself and now he knew his partner a little better.

But for now, until Callen spoke of it, it was a secret he would keep.

* * *

Translations.

1 You are safe my son, sleep well.

2 Wake up son the doctor needs to talk to you.

3 Goodnight my son.

 


End file.
